The Plan
by Angel-Girlie
Summary: Kind of WAFFy and kind of an Apirl Fool's fic.


"The Plan"  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
Part 1 /3  
Rating: G-PG  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
Please don't sue me because I have no cash.   
I only have a shiny penny, but IT IS MINE!!!!!!!  
AN.- Hey Minna! This is an April Fool's fic that's been  
zooming around in my head for weeks. As far as I know this is original,   
so if it does seem similar to yours please let me know. I will remove  
it if it is. Anyway...on with the show!  
****************************************************************  
Serena was walking through the park one sunny afternoon.   
She was gazing off in space thinking about her life.   
Her duties as Sailor Moon were hard, her brother treated her like dirt,   
her studies at school were less then admirable, and she was a horrendous klutz.   
Not to mention she was hopelessly in love with her tormentor, Darien. Serena startled out  
of her daydream as she stumbled. She clinched her eyes together waiting to fall,   
but instead she felt warm strong arms around her. She looks up to see mysterious  
blue eyes staring at her. " I'm sorry." She managed to say after almost drowning  
in those eyes. " It's alright, Meatball head, I figured you would klutz out when   
I saw you a few minutes ago in front of me. Of course as soon as I saw you stumble   
I thought I should catch you." Serena bolted right out of his arms as she realized   
it was Darien Mr. Conceited Jerk himself. " Oh.... Darien! My name is Serena! Please  
call me by my name!"  
After staring at her missing her warmth Darien said, " Whatever, Meatball Head.   
You could at least say thank you. I saved you from a nasty fall." Serena smiled   
brightly then as she remembered her plan to shock Darien and everyone else. " Thank   
you so much, Darien." She then leaned up to his face, and kissed his cheek before  
spinning around. Serena left Darien to stare after her as she skipped away. What   
just happened here? Why did she kiss me? I have to find out! With that in mind Darien   
chased after her.  
***************************************************************  
Darien found her at the arcade playing Sailor V. He walked up behind her quietly   
intending to get some answers. Before he could even say a word she whirled around,   
and asked him," Yes, Darien, What do you want?" He was taken aback, but managed to ask,  
" Why did you kiss me?" Serena smiled sweetly as she said, "It was a 'Thank You' kiss   
for catching me." " Oh, " was all Darien could manage as he turned around. He walked away   
to talk to Andrew. Serena followed behind him. " Hey, Andrew, could I have a chocolate shake?"  
" Sure, Serena, coming right up!" Darien sat down next to Serena with a slight dazed look.  
Just then the Arcade doors open and in walked Serena's friends. " Hey, Serena!" Serena   
turned around to see Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye walk up to her. "Hey, Guys! What's up?"   
" Oh, we thought you would be interested in going with us to the carnival tomorrow,"   
said Lita. " So we stopped by to ask you," continued Mina. " So what do you say,   
Meatball Head," asked Raye. " I'd love too, but I need a ride! Can any of you guys give   
me a ride?" " Sorry, Serena, I'm riding with Andrew, Lita, and Rita," replied Mina. " Well   
you heard who I was riding with", said Lita. "Amy? Raye?" "I'm riding with Chad,and Amy   
is coming with us. Sorry, Serena." Raye and Amy looked apologetically at Serena.  
Hmmm....Step two in my plan. Serena thought as she smiled at her friends.   
" That's ok guys. I can get a ride from Darien!" Just then Darien came out of his daze,   
and stared at Serena surprised. " Whoa." " Shhh.. Muffin, You know you want to." Serena  
turned to Darien and smiled sweetly. She closed the short distance between them and reached  
up with her finger to trace his jaw line. Then she put her finger over his lips and said,  
" Darien, Sweet heart, be a doll and give me a ride to the carnival tomorrow. Please."   
She ended it with a pout as she brush his hair out of his face. Darien was stunned,  
but not for long. Oh. So we want to play the seductress do we. Two can play that game.   
He smiled at her as he touched her pouting lips with his index finger. "Fret not, Bunny,  
I will pick you up at 11:00 tomorrow morning. Please write down your address." He then   
guided her hand to a pen and napkin to write her address down. Serena recovered quickly   
from the seductive actions of Darien deciding that he had caught on to her little plan  
and was playing along. She quickly wrote down her address and phone number with a note   
to Darien on the napkin. " Here ya go Muffin!" She handed it to him then reached up to   
kiss his cheek, but he moved his head. Instead of kissing his cheek she ended up kissing   
him full on the lips. Darien was shocked, but kissed back. He figured she had aimed for   
his cheek, but when he moved she ended up on his lips. I'm going to use that mistake   
to my full advantage. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss.  
Serena put her arms around Darien's neck as she opened her mouth to press her tongue  
against Darien's lips. Darien felt Serena's tongue and opened his mouth to it while   
releasing his to play with hers. They explored each other's mouths completely before   
coming up for air. When they broke apart they stared at each other dazed. Whistles from   
their friends kept them from kissing again, and gave them the strength to break the gaze.   
Serena was the first to speak. " I'll see you tomorrow then, Muffin." " Right. Tomorrow,   
Meatball Head!" Serena turned yelling, " good bye," as she left her friends there staring  
after her. Andrew broke the next silence. " What was that about Darien?" Darien smiled   
and said, " Oh nothing," as he turned to leave. " Bye!" Darien called over his shoulders  
as he left the arcade. Shortly after Serena's friends left with shocked faces, and Andrew  
went back to work.  
***************************************************************  
Darien was staring at the message on the napkin in his apartment later on that evening.  
It read like this: " Darien, please play along. This is an April Fool's Day joke on   
my friends and Andrew. If you don't want to do this call me. ~Serena~"  
Darien dialed Serena's number.  
Ring~RING~RinG~  
"Hello?" " Hi, can I talk to Serena please?" "Speaking. Who is this?"  
" It's Darien." " Oh. Hi. I guess you don't want to do my joke then. Sorry about earlier.   
I was aiming for your cheek." "That's ok. Actually I called to ask you what you wanted to   
do tomorrow with this joke. I like it. Did you see the faces of Andrew and your friends?   
They we're priceless." " Really! Yeah Raye's was the best! I thought we could pretend to  
be a couple, and then at the end of tomorrow which is April Fool's tell them it was a  
joke." " Sounds fine to me, but do you have any things you don't want me to do?" " Well  
if we could avoid kisses like today for the most part that would be good. Besides we   
should save the big guns until we need them. Oh and Darien could we be friends after   
this, and not enemies?" " Sure. After today I don't think I could be your enemy anymore  
anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Bunny!" " Right! Bye, Muffin!" Darien hung up the phone  
and went to bed to dream about Serena. His last thoughts being, I wish we really were   
a couple because I love you, Serena. Tomorrow I'll prove it! He then drifted off to sleep.  
******************************************************************  
AN: END OF PART 1!!!!!!!!!!!! E-mail me with all your comments! I hope you enjoyed this.   
Stay Tuned for Part 2.  
  
Part 2 0f 3  
  
AN: Hey Minna! Sorry I kept ya all in suspense waiting for this part,   
but I've had writers block. You can all thank Jessica M. Moonflower  
who helped me get over it. I'm using one of her ideas in this part.   
Thanks go to everyone who e-mailed me, but my E-mail box is still   
lonely. Please send me Mail!!!!!! Thanks go to Jessica M. Moonflower(Jess-chan)  
for encouraging me! Read her stuff it is awesome!!!!! Anyway on with the show!!!  
@---,---'---------@---,---'---------@---,---'---------@---,---'---------@---,---'---------  
"AHAHAAHHAHHAHA!!!!! LLLLUUUUNNNAAA, WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE   
ME UP!!!!!" Luna looked at a streak of blonde and blue racing around her as  
she says." I tried, but you won't budge, Serena." " Oh nevermind....I'll see ya  
later Luna, Bye!" With that said Serena rushes downstairs just as Darien rings  
the doorbell. *RING* " Coming! I'll get it, MOM, its just Darien! Bye, see ya later!"   
" Wait, Serena, where are you going?" It was to late because Serena was already   
rushing Darien to his car. She waves to her Mom as Darien and her drive away.   
" Phew that was close!" " What do ya mean, Meatball Head?" " Well, MUFFIN,   
I just saved you from my dad's third degree! Didn't you see an upset man behind  
my mom?" " Yeah.....well...Thanks. Meatball Head!" The rest of the ride was silent.  
O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)AT THE CARNEVALO:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)  
  
"Hey Guys!" Serena waves at her friends from Darien's side. Darien waves at them  
also as he puts his other arm around Serena's waist. Serena gasped at this, but   
continued on as if it was normal. Their friends looked a little shocked, but continued  
on as normal as well." Hey, Serena, Darien! Glad ya made! Let's go inside!" Andrew  
was trying to rush them in. Finally he managed to do just that.  
Once inside Darien turned to Serena and asked, " So what would you like to do first,   
Bunny?" " Oh...I 'd like to ride the carousel first then go to the pie eating contest. So   
what do ya say, Muffin" Serena kissed his cheek for affect. Darien blushed as he said,   
" Bunny, You don't really want to ride the carousel with me do you? I mean I'm way too   
old for that ride and too big. I would look stupid." Serena smiled. " Exactly! Come on,   
Muffin!" She then grabed his arm, and draged him to the carousel, " The man running  
it gave Darien a weird look, but allowed him to go on it anyway. Darien silently took in  
his surroundings and realized he wasn't going to fit on any of the horses. Before he could   
protest Serena grabed his arm, and led him two horses side by side. Serena sat on the   
smaller one, but Darien still looked stupid on his horse. " HAHAHHAHHAHHAAHH!!!  
Look at that guy he is way to big for that horse." " Yeah! What a dork!!!" Darien blushed  
a deep red as a group of kids pointed at him, and laughed. " Serena." He whispered  
through clinched teeth. " Hush, Darien, and enjoy the ride!" Serena giggled at the hilarious  
picture of Darien blushing on a horse way too small for him. ( AN: Just picture it...HAHAHAH  
...gomen, Darien.* Angry Darien starts chasing Angel-Girlie* heheh..AAAAAHHHH!!!!) After   
the ride was over Serena dragged Darien to the pie eating contest. " Hello fellow pie eaters!  
Welcome to this year's pie eating contest. Please if you wish to participate stand up here"  
The annoucer pointed to the group of people beside him. Serena ran up there leaving   
Darien to stare at the space she just occupied. " Hey, Darien, I see you and Your Bunny  
are getting along great! You have some explaining to do!" Darien turned around to stare  
innocently at Andrew. " I don't know what you mean by that, Andrew." With that said he ran  
up by Serena to avoid Andrew. " Hey, Muffin, I didn't know you like these sort of things."  
" I don't normally, but Andrew started asking questions about us, and I didn't want to talk   
about it. So here I am." " Okay Contestants, Take your places behind a pie. Place you  
hands behind your back, and on the count of three dig in! 1........2.........3!" As soon as   
the announcer said three All the contestants started eating their pies. Darien soon stopped   
to just stare at Serena who was winning by a long shot. She looks so cute eating that pie.  
Before he knew what was going on the annoucer annouced the winner to be Serena.   
Serena as the winner got a giant pink bunny with a fake pie attached to it stating she was  
the winner. After collecting her prize she turned to Darien and asked," Can we go eat lunch  
now, I'm starved!" " Serena, You just ate an entire pie!" Serena pouted,and played with his hair.  
"Please,Muffin?" Oh great. Now how can I resist that. " Fine, but on one condition." " What's   
that, Muffin?" " We go to the haunted house, and the ferris wheel before dinner tonight." Serena  
looked scared, but said," Fine, but you have to protect me in the haunted house!" " Alright! Let's  
go eat." Darien grabed Serena's arm, and walked to the food stands.  
*)))-{*)))-{*)))-{*)))-{2:30pm...AFTER LUNCH*)))-{*)))-{*)))-{*))){  
  
"Come on, Bunny, to the haunted house." " Do we have too?" " Yes! You said you   
would go, so you are going to go." "Fine." She pouted as Darien dragged her after  
him. At the haunted house they saw their friends. They lost track of each other during  
the pie eating contest. " Hey, Serena, Darien! " " Hi!" Serena and Darien said at the  
same time. " Wow, Darien, How did you convience Serena to come to the haunted  
house? She hates it." Andrew asked. " I bribed her with food, and promised to protect  
her." Andrew made a kissy face at Darien, " Why didn't ya just offer to kiss her?" Through  
clinched teeth," Because I only resort to that as a last thing." "Oh," was Andrew's sarcastic   
reply. With that said the group entered the haunted house. Throughout the ride, Raye, Amy,   
Mina,Lita and Rita were clinging to each other, Chad, and Andrew. While Darien had his   
hands full with Serena because every five seconds she'd scream and hold him in a choke   
hold. It was an interesting experience to say the least. Darien released Serena 's death   
grip on him outside the haunted house. " See, Serena that wasn't so bad was it?" Serena   
said with her voice shaking," That was horrible! I'm never doing that again!" " Geez, Serena,   
You are such a cry baby," yelled Raye. " Raye, Stop it! Bunny, would you like to go to the ferris  
wheel now?" Asked Darien in a smooth voice after glaring at Raye. Serena was so shocked   
because Darien had stuck up for her she almost forgot to anwser him. " Uhh.....Sure, Muffin.  
Let's go." With that they waved 'good bye' to their friends promising to eat dinner together later.   
Fifteen minutes later Darien and Serena were on the ferris wheel. At first Serena was scared,  
but soon she became enthralled with the view. During the whole ride Darien listened to Serena  
point out things, but never once removed his gaze from her. The ride was long, but really  
fun. " So, Now what,Bunny?" " Could we go sign up for the Karoke contest that's after dinner?"  
" Sure." They waited in line to sign up for an hour. Apparently this contest was popular. Of course  
that could be because the prize was dinner for 2 at the Moon Kingdom Cafe. Which was the  
best resturant in Tokyo. By the time they signed up it was time to meet the others for dinner.  
" Okay, let's go find the others for dinner, Bunny." " Okay, Muffin."   
@@@@@@@@@AFTER DINNER THE KAROKE CONTEST@@@@@@@  
  
AN:Time: ( 7:00pm)Serena's POV  
Serena kept figiting in her sit waiting for the contest to start. She was so nervous   
because she wanted to win this contest then take Darien to that resturant, and tell  
him how she felt. Yes, Serena, loved Darien. She just was really scared to tell him,   
but she needed to tell him. She couldn't let this continue. She signed up to sing   
" I Want Someone To Love". It told just how she felt right now because she wanted  
that someone to be Darien. She was to sing last. After listening to everyone else  
sing it finally was Serena's turn to get ready. She walked up on stage took the  
microphone as the music began to play, She said," I dedicate this song to a very   
special guy named Darien." Then She began to sing.......  
################TO BE CONTINUED#######################  
DISCAILMER: The song is from the Sailor Moon music. I don't know who wrote it, but its not me.   
  
  
  
Part 3 of 3  
AN: Hey, Minna-san! Here is Part 3. I did get it out sooner then Part 2. Here ya go. The last part! More Ans at bottom.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or its Characters. I do not own this song, "Someone to Love."  
@@@@@@@@@CONCERT@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She walked up on stage took the microphone as the music began to play, She said," I dedicate this song to a very special guy named Darien." Then She began to sing...  
  
Got a feeling you're the one now - my heart's beating for ya stronger  
Everyday I'm dreaming of you - what's a girl in love to do umnh?  
Got emotions that are real and growing - can't seem to keep 'em from a' showing  
Just want to shout out to the sky - "Please be mine!"  
Chorus:  
I want someone to love - to give my everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby  
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah  
Listen now to what I'm saying - 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing  
You may think other girls are fine but boy - I'm gonna make you mine  
So start thinking in a new direction - you and I would be total perfection  
The cool side now to affection - Here ya go  
Chorus:  
I want someone to love - to give my everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby  
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah  
I couldn't be any clearer, all I want is for you to be near  
Closer to the heart that beats for you -Don't you know,  
I want-want-want ya!  
Need you more than the air I'm breathing - So you better-better be believing  
You're the only one in the world - for this girl  
Chorus:  
I want someone to love - to give my everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby  
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby  
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love  
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love  
  
When the song faded Serena looked at Darien's face to see him smiling, and tears running down his cheeks. She gasped in shock, and quickly ran off behind the stage. She sat backstage wondering what Darien's reaction could mean. He didn't look the kind of guy who would cry, so what happened. Not thinking much of herself she thought he hated it. That those were tears of pity for what he would do to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed her name being called to win the grand prize. She was rushed back on stage by a stagehand. After receiving her prize her friends came up to congratulate her. Serena smiled and thanked them for their comments. One person was missing from this crowd though.   
*******************Darien's POV********************************  
  
I smiled as I saw Serena twitch nervously before it was her turn to sing. She looked so adorable. How I wish we were more than friends, but that will never happen. Of course when I heard her dedication on her song I thought she was joking, but as the song continued I found myself wishing to God it wasn't a joke. I really wished it was the truth, but it couldn't be. She made it perfectly clear this was a set up for her friends. I started crying because I really wanted it to be true. When she looked at me at the end of her song I could have sworn I saw love in her eyes. It must be the lights. She couldn't possibly love a cold-hearted college jerk. When she won the prize she looked stunned and beautiful. God, how I wished she was mine. When everyone went to congratulate her I stayed back. I wanted to talk to her alone, so I waited until she was alone. She looked angelic, but sad, as she stood there alone. I came up behind her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly. When she looked into my eyes I found myself lost in her crystal blues. The distance between our lips closed. Oh how I wanted her, but no she didn't want me. I backed away from her quickly, and said, " Great job singing! You have a beautiful voice. Are you ready to shock our friends now? The night is almost over."  
***********Serena's POV**************************************  
  
After everyone had left Serena stood there feeling worse then ever. He didn't even like it enough to say something to her. Just as she was about to leave she felt I hand on her shoulder.' It couldn't be him.' She thought in disbelief as she turned around slowly to face Darien. She stared into is midnight blues as the distance between their lips got smaller. 'Oh, He's gonna kiss me! He didn't hate it!' Just as they were about to kiss he backed off to congratulate her. Disappointment flashed in her eyes, but she quickly covered it up. She collected her wits enough to answer his question. " Yeah...Let's go."   
************Author's POV*********************************  
  
Darien took hold of Serena's hand, and led her to where their friends were waiting. " Hey, ya lovebirds, Can we go now? The fireworks are about to begin." Yelled Raye as she saw Serena and Darien approaching. Serena looked up at Darien, and whispered, " Let's do it." Darien let go of Serena's hand, and looked at Serena waiting for her to begin. Serena looked at Darien then turned to their friends, and said, " GOT YA!!! APRIL FOOL'S!!!" Darien turned to their friends as Serena told them the truth, and said," YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT!!! SERENA AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS NOT DATING!!!!! APRIL FOOL'S." The look on their faces was priceless. *THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK* Serena and Darien burst out laughing as their friends fainted from the shock. Then Darien turned to Serena, and said, " Hey; the fireworks are about to start. Let's go." Serena turned to Darien, and said, " Yeah!" Then he grabbed her hand as they left the heap of their friends to watch the fireworks.  
**************Darien's POV**********************************  
  
Serena and I are now watching fireworks, but it doesn't feel right. She is standing too far away from me. All I want to do is hold her forever, but she doesn't want me. I almost start to cry, but I hold off the stinging in my eyes. " So, Serena, was that worth it or what?" Serena turns to me, and smiles, " Defiantly." As she stares into my eyes I find myself again lost in hers.  
********************Author's POV*****************************  
  
Serena and Darien stare into each other's eyes as they close the distance of their lips.   
***********MEANWHILE************************************  
  
Raye was the first one to recover. " Hey, Mina, GET OFF OF ME!" Slowly all of them recover, and stand up. " Where did Serena and Darien go?" Asked Andrew. Amy turned towards the fireworks display to see Darien and Serena about to kiss. " You guys, I see them. " Everyone turns to where Amy is pointing. Just as Serena and Darien's lips meet you hear.... *THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK*  
**********Back to Serena and Darien*********************************  
  
As their lips meet they both feel fireworks, but not from the display. They feel them from each other. Slowly they separate, and stare at each other. Darien recovered his voice first. " Serena, I ..." He didn't get any further as Serena kissed him again. He gently pushed her away so he could finish. " Serena let me finish... I love you!" Serena stood their stunned, but then flung herself into his arms kissing his face all over. " Darien, I love you. I meant it when I dedicated that song to you." Serena whispered in his ear. Darien pushed her back to look into her eyes. " You do realize that I'm never going to be just your friend right!" Serena smiled at him, and said, " You better not, Muffin!" With that said they kissed again as the fireworks display finished.  
***********THE END**********************************************  
YEAH!!!!!!!! I finally finished! I bet you're all glad I'm done! I will finish Vacation With The Enemy soon, but don't hold you're breath because school starts for me next week! I will try though! JA! ~Angel-Girlie~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
